A beautiful and Bad Nightmare
by ToshimaruxZeth
Summary: Hidan has a flash back of his life and sets out to find to one person who loved him.When the Akatsuki finds out Kakuzu has to go get him.Plus Hidan is paranoid.  KakuHida and KisoHida.Yes there is Yaoi.
1. My Paranoid mind

Okay so they'll tell me .Then ?Oh man.

Shut up.

Why?

You're talking to yourself.

Leave me alone!It has nothing to do with my paraniod mind.I wish you would leave.

To bad I'm here because of 're lonley so you need like a cirgarrete you need one every day or a drinking problem you just can't put down the glass

I'm not lonely!

Hidan you got sister and mother your father...

Shut 't you dare talk about my family and don't you dare mention my son of a bicth got what he derseves.A long time in Hell.

Oh...So your Father did the wrong and is in whats the a man he's not coming back the kill you, to blame you, or rape you.

Then Hidan fell to the lifted his hands to is face and wipe the over flowing looked back up and saw his Father grab onto his arm and drag him to that disgusting kicked and his Father didn't care.

He threw Hidan on the bed and grabbed the shakeles and placed it on Hidan's arms and legs. Hidan pulled at the chains but a burst of Laughed entered the looked up with a terrefied look on his then glared.

"Oh come don't look at dad like that."He smirked rubbing Hidan's cheek

"You are not my 're just a bastard and get your hand off Bastard!"

"I wouldn't talk like since I have the weapons.."Then hidan's dad took out a knife

"Let me go.I didn't do anything"

"I dad has a problem if you help i'll be kinder."He said smirking even wider

"No way in Hell!"Then Hidan struggled against the bonds

"Let me tell you...I want you to be a whore for all men like you are."

"What!Its even worst when you do it!Let me go."He yelled crying

"I would if you you didn't so you staying chain here until."He said putting the knife down

" can't do that."Hidan watched his dad switch weapons only to pull out a whip

"Yes I you agreed I would have undid the lock. First."His father called out

Hidan watch slender guy walk was to say in his early red and black had pale skin just like Hidan and wore a black shirt that said.'Cut here' with a picture of black skinny jeans and blue eyes.

"Okay pay up and you do whatever okay kid."He answered holding out his the kid handed him fifty dollars.

"You two have fun."The hidan's dad left

"Please don't hurt me."Hidan boy walked over and touch Hidan's face looking at him with no when Hidan whimpered.

"Shh.I'm not going to hurt you."He said wiping Hidan's tears

"Your not?"

"No matter of fact.I want I release you will you come with me?"The boy asked carresing Hidan's cheek

"Anything to get out of here, but.."Hidan was cut off by the boy breaking the shakles

"Come."He said holding out his hand."I wish I could but my leg its when the Emo kid picked him up and opened the window.

"Wait my Rosary!"The boy stopped with a bored look on his face and grabbed the gave it to Hidan

"Thanks."Hidan said putting it around his neck

"Sure."Then they took off


	2. Dream off to my world

After a while traveling in the trees the stop in the dense boy sat Hidan down up against a the time they made it there Hidan's father would have figured out he'd looked around and then looked back up at him.

Hidan you idiot you ran away from your fears.

I didn't that boy saved me.

So you're blaming the decided that he was your escape from the truth.

I didn' you just leave me the hell alone I didn't do anything I just want you to die,

Too bad because as long as your lonley.I sticking like a leech.

"Hey."The boy called looking down at Hidan with tired eyes"Are you okay?"Sounding emotionless

" happy to ..."Then he gave himself a face palm

"What now?"

"All my stuff is at my home."

"Don't worry about that.I'll get you some more stuff."Then he sat next to Hidan

"Thanks...Hey whats your name anyway?"Hidan said looking over

"My name is you can call me Zero..."He whispered looking dead into Hidan's eyes

Suddenly...

(Back to reality)

"Hidan snap out of it."Kakuzu said shaking him

"Huh what..Kakuzu what the hell do you want!"Hidan yelled trying not to get embarassed

"You were staring of into space for a coule of hours now."When Kakuzu said that it made Hidan blush and look away

"Kakuzu...Have you ever heard of someone falling in love because of a daydream?"Hidan asked looking down

" not really what does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing.I'm going to bed!"Then Hidan got up and quickly ran to his and Kakuzu room

Laying down Hidan started to drift off...

", you're leaning to me."He answered getting hot all over

"Is that a problem?"He asked not then pressed his lips against Hidan's lips

Hidan blinked a few times in shock but then faded in and grabbed Hidan's hips and pulled him Hidan wrapped his hands around Zero's a while of let go and looked at Hidan and unexpectantly stared at his smile and then then stood up and lifted Hidan up in a Bridal started walking and After a few minutes they bumped into this group of looked to be S-rank ninjas.

"Prince Kisoto where have you been?"Marrisa asked walking up to him

"None of your I need an aid."Zero stated shattering Marrisa

"Go who's that?"Zach asked pointing to Hidan

" I saved now Joey I need you to heal Hidan's leg."Zero asked laying Hidan down and walked away closing his eyes and put his hands in his pockets

"Yes away sir."Joey answered taking his hand and placing them over Hidan's wound

"Your sure full of your self that Kisoto will treat you better."Marrisa said smirking at Joey

"First of all Marrisa I respect the Prince and secondly I have manners unlike you."Joey stated glaring at her then returned to Hidan's wound

"Why you little!"

"Okay girl's calm down."

"Shut up Zach!"But yelled at Harmony

"Okay Hidan your wound is you'll have to stay off that leg for a while."Then Joey smiled at him

"Okay thanks, leave kisoto alone.I pretty sure he's not intresed in you." Hidan said looking at he sat up and looked back up at her

"I'm not intrested in him!"Marrisa said shaking her head her looked even more guilty

"Sure"Zach said turning"Whatever"Joey said after standing up

"I'm not!"

"Okay guys lets go."Zero said planly picking up hidan and started to walk

"Yes Sir!"All three said together and made Hidan sigh


End file.
